


bandaid (working title)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Melodrama, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: Just a short poem I wrote to get some feelings out. Literally took like, five minutes.
Kudos: 3





	bandaid (working title)

how many times can a heart shatter,

before it's irreversibly battered?

how many times can i take the punches,

before my poor soul ends up on crutches?

how much longer can i stand the pain?

how many more times will i cry in the rain?

how many more times will i break, bend and bruise?

how many more times will i be lied to and used?

slap a bandaid on that shit, kid, it's just the beginning,

of losing, when you were sure you were winning,

of being hurt, and crying plenty of tears,

and trying to fix it for so many years,

strap in, cuz it's gonna be a rough ride,

there's nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide,

and when it comes time to pass, you'll have learned this:

the universe really is one awful bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being melodramatic today so have this


End file.
